


To Love Again

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Middle Earth Reader Oneshots and Stories [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alaska, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Christmas Party, Cold, Cold Weather, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Kíli/Tauriel Fluff, Love Confessions, Matchmaking, Past Relationship(s), Second Chances, Smitten Bard the Bowman, Snowball Fight, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N's a doctor and Thorin's little sister and her brother is married to his wife Bilba and they have a son Frodo. Y/N's husband left her with her sons Fili and Kili. Thorin left for war he had been gone for 3 years. Kili is 19 and is engaged Tauriel and Fili is 20 and single. What happens when they go to Alaska? What happens when Y/N meets a certain man who treats her with more kindness and love than she ever thought possible





	1. Chapter 1

Thorin called me and said he was coming home and to pick him up in Alaska of all places. Christmas in Alaska. He said his friend from when he was deported a few years back was there and that me, my sons, Bilba and Frodo should meet him there. I'm a little shocked but decided to go anyway to please my loving dimwitted brother. We are going to go in groups Bilba, Frodo and I will go then two days later Kili, Fili and Tauriel are coming. I'm leaving tomorrow making sure I have everything someone nocked I opened it was my son Fili 

"Fili son what are you doing here laddie" I said 

I let him in 

"hey mom.. Was just making sure you got everything" he said 

I knew something was up by the tone of his voice 

"I do and don't worry about me son I'll have your aunt Bilba and Frodo" I said 

"true but" I cut him off 

"Fili I'll be fine I promise" I said 

I hugged Fili he always worried about me after my ex left me. The next day Bilba, Frodo and I left we flew to a small town in Alaska. We made it to the small town we went to Bard's address. Bilba, Frodo and I walked up to the door I nocked a tall handsome man opened

"I'm Bard you must be Y/N Thorin's sister and his wife Bilba" Bard said

"and Frodo!" Frodo said

"ha yes Frodo" Bard said 

He let us in a little girl and boy ran in 

"these are my children Bain, Tilda and Sigrid is somewhere around here" Bard said 

Bard brought our bags in two rooms room I unpacked. He walked into the living room a tall woman walked in who looked to be around my oldest son's age

"you must be Y/N I'm Sigrid Bard's oldest" she said 

"yes that would be me" I said 

I got a call from my son Kili I answered 

-"hey mom how was the flight" 

"good you and Tauriel getting ready" 

-"you bet thought I might go see Fili and see if he needs help" 

"you mean distract him"

-"very funny mom we'll see you soon" 

"love you son" 

-"love you to mom" Kili said and hung up

I put my phone in my pocket Sigrid started screaming. I ran in her hand was bleeding

"I'm fine!" Sigrid said

"no your not here let me look" I said

She showed me 

"ok.. Sigrid I've seen a lot worse but you need a bandage and you shouldn't use it for a week" 

"a week! No no I need to clean cook there is to much Christmas!" she said panicked 

"Sigrid relax I will help you in any way I can" 

"really" Sigrid said

"really now let's get you cleaned up" 

I cleaned the wound and bandaged it 

"done but tomorrow I need to check on it" 

"how do you know so much?" 

"well I was 17 my brother Thorin got hurt while riding his motorcycle. I bandaged his legs and took him to the doctor they said he would be fine took him home he stayed with me for a while in those days. I thought I was meant for more. So I took a chance went to medical school and got a job at the hospital" 

Sigrid sat down I got her hot chocolate and myself some and sat with her

"I've been thinking about going into the medical school.. I just can't leave this place, dad, my brother, my sister" 

"Sigrid do they have a hospital here?" 

"very small no doctor he retired a year ago" she said

"a year!" I said shocked

"yeah its been fine.. OK things have been insane but.." Sigrid said 

She drank some of her hot chocolate

"tomorrow I'm going to town and see what's going on" I said 

"I can come with you" Sigrid said 

"please I'm a complete stranger" 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sigrid and I went to the hospital to check things out. Sigrid was unfortunately right. We both walked in a tall woman with long black hair at the desk 

"hi I'm Arwen how can I help you" she said 

"I'm looking for who is in charge" I asked

"that would be me" Arwen said 

I held my hand out she shook it

"I'm doctor Durin" I said

"doctor! Oh thank goodness" Arwen said 

"I'm not here for a job I'm just wondering why there isn't a doctor" I asked 

"my father had to retire " Arwen said

"and your.. Not because" I asked

"I'm only a intern I won't be able to be a doctor I'm going into vet school next year" Arwen said

"who else is the staff?" 

Two women and two men walked in

"that's all you have ok what are your names" I asked

"I'm Elladan" Elladan said

"Elrohir" he said

"Eowyn" she said

"and this is my mother Celebrian she is the head nurse" Arwen said

"OK I guess I can make a few calls" I said 

I tried calling to see if anyone could come help but no one would I walked back to the staff

"no one well come.. but..I can't stay forever but I'm here for a few months so I can be your doctor in the mean time" I said everyone smiled

"alright then I guess I will fill out the paper work" I said 

I did wall Sigrid talked with Arwen I finshed. Everyone had left except Sigrid, Arwen, Celebrian, and I. Sigrid and I went in to the car and tried to start it... it wouldn't

"damnit!" I said 

Sigrid laughed which made me laugh Celebrian nocked I rolled my window down

"we live close by would you two like to come stay with us tonight my son's can fix it tomorrow" Celebrian asked

"oh no we couldn't intrude" 

"nonsense your our new doctor it would be my pleasure" Celebrian said 

"are you sure you're husband won't mind" I asked 

"no if anything he would be relieved to know you volunteered to take his place" Celebrian said 

"Sigrid can you give your dad's number so I can call him" I said 

She did I called he answered

-"hello?" he asked

"hey Bard it's me Y/N I'm so sorry my car won't start and its snowing some friends I just met invited me and Sigrid" you said

-"of course that's fine I'll see you tomorrow" 

"thank you bye Bard" I said and hung up 

Sigrid and I went with Celebrían and Arwen the 4 of us walked inside there home. Celebrian made hot chocolate I stayed in the kitchen with her wall Sigrid and Arwen talked upstairs 

"so you have twin sons and a daughter" I asked 

Now sitting on the couch Celebrian walked in and sat next to me and gave hot chocolate 

"thanks" I said 

"yes.. You have any children" she asked 

A man walked in with a cain who must be Elrond 

"you must be the new doctor" he said 

He sat down

"temporarily" I said

"has you were saying about your children" Celebrian asked 

"ha yes.. My children two sons my oldest Fili and my son Kili" 

"and your husband" Elrond asked

"he.. He left me after I found out I was pregnant with Kili" you said

"I'm sorry" Celebrian said

"oh no it's fine I had my brother and my family to help" 

"why did he leave?" Elrond asked

"Elrond!" Celebrian said 

"I'm just trying to get to know our towns new doctor" 

"no no it's fine.. I told him I was pregnant he said I had a choice him or the baby.. I kept Kili" I said 

I talked with Elrond and Celebrian and then went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I went to the hospital with Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Celebrian, Sigrid. They fixed my car I worked all day. I had 30 patients it was night I said my goodbyes Sigrid and I drove home Fili called me answered

-"hey mom you almost here" Fili asked

"oh your here" I said surprised

-"yeah we all got here last night" 

"oh well well be there soon" 

-"love you mom" 

"love you too bye son" I said and hung up

"was that your son?" Sigrid asked

"yes my oldest Fili" 

"is he the one engaged?" Sigrid asked

"oh no Kili my youngest is engaged Fili is single" I said 

Sigrid and I went inside Kili and Fili hugged me 

"hey boys!"

"hi.. I'm Sigrid" she said

"Fili and this is my brother Kili" Fili said 

Tilda ran in and hugged me I hugged her tight Bard walked in

"I'm so sorry about last night" I said

"Y/N it's fine.. May I speak with you outside" Bard asked

"sure" I said

Bard and I went outside alone we both walked 

"is something wrong" 

"I wanted to personally thank you for taking Sigrid and being kind to my children" Bard said 

"well it has been my pleasure" I said 

We both continued to walk more

"Fili and Kili are good men" Bard said

"thank you I tried hard" I said

"tried?" Bard asked

"my husband left me when I was pregnant with Kili he made choose between him or Kili" 

"I'm sorry.. My wife died giving birth to Tilda" he said 

I felt heartbroken Bard was such a joyful man 

"I'm sorry.. So on a better note how did you meet my brother" I asked 

"his car broke down by my place I let him stay we talked he was kinda like the brother I never had" Bard said 

I laughed

"what?" Bard asked

"just never thought I would be working here" 

"well your doing a lot of good" he said

"I don't know about that besides I can't stay" 

"so how many people did you take care of?" Bard asked

"hmm 30" you said

"see 30 people who are better thanks to you" Bard said I smiled

"it's so beautiful here" I said

"it really is" Bard said 

I got a chill shaking a little

"here" Bard said

He gave me his jacket 

"thanks" I said

"dad! Y/N! Supper" Sigrid yelled from the house

"she's not so post to be cooking" I said 

Bard and I walked to the house I walked to Sigrid 

"Sigrid I told you, you can't cook with your hand" 

"I didn't I told Fili what to do" Sigrid said 

Fili walked in 

"good keep it that way"


	4. Chapter 4

My family and I have been staying with Bard for a few weeks now. I slowly started falling in love with Bard. One evening I had the day off Bain and Tilda wanted me to come outside with them I brought Frodo. We were throwing snowballs at each other. I felt someone one hit my back I turned Bard! 

"you're gonna pay for that!" 

"oh really?" 

I rolled a snowball and threw it at him he dodged

"get him!" Tilda said 

I kept throwing more at him he started throwing some at me. We laughed I hid behind a tree I saw the kids giggle I looked Bard! He grabbed me I laughed 

"no! No! No!Bard! " I laughed 

He made me lay on the snow Bard on the ground by me close to my face. He cupped my cheek 

"Ma uncle's here!" Kili said 

"dad!" Frodo said 

He ran off Bard and I stared at each other. I cleared my throat and stood dusting the snow off of me. Bard stood I walked inside leaving the awkward situation. I saw my brother I started crying too long. He hugged me he kissed my head 

" too long brother" 

"I know... you're freezing cold sis" 

"you're idea for me to come here" 

He rolled his eye's I took a shower tomorrow Christmas morning. Why must I love Bard he's sweet, kind, loving, good man and treats me like I'm the only person in the world he loves. I can't fall in love with him.... Which may be to late. I laid in bed not being able to sleep I got up seeing Thorin sitting by the table 

"what are you doing up sister?" 

"couldn't sleep" 

I poured myself a glass of eggnog I sat with Thorin 

"I did not intend you too start liking Bard" 

"I do not love Bard!" 

"shh! He'll here you confess" 

"confess what?" I whispered mad 

"Y/N let's be honest about this" 

"is it that obvious I do" 

"sorry sister but I believe everyone knows you have a thing for Bard" 

I sighed "I do not have a thing for Bard" 

"sister" 

"alright fine so I love him" 

"awwww my baby sister is in love" 

"shush!" 

The next morning I opened my eyes Tilda and Bain ran in

"mom it's Christmas come open presents with us!" Tilda said 

"yeah Ma can we drink eggn-og I'm so sorry!" Bain said 

"we didn't mean to it was a accident!" Tilda said 

"hey don't worry it's OK kids" 

They smiled in relief I hugged them we walked to the living room Kili walking in yawning 

"morning son" 

"morin Ma" 

"I'm so exhausted!" Fili said 

"well you better wake up tonight's the party at Elrond's!" Sigrid said


	5. Chapter 5

That evening we went to Elrond's for the Christmas party. That entire town goes to. We made it we walked inside the biggest Christmas tree I've ever seen, the house beautifully decorated the entire town here. I looked at Bard playing with Tilda and Bain 

"I see you've gotten close with Bard" Celebrian said 

"perhaps a little close" 

She laughed I drank my eggnog I walked to the kitchen hearing Kili and Fili talking 

"so what do you think of mom and Bard" Kili asked 

"as much as I want to keep mom safe I have to admit he makes her happy she seems genuinely happy" 

Bard's P. O. V 

"you love her?!" Sigrid asked 

"shh quite she'll hear you yes I'm in love with Y/N.. But it's complicated I don't want to change any of your lives if you're not ready" 

"I want her to be my mom" Tilda said 

"me too dad" Bain said 

"you deserve to be happy again dad" Sigrid said 

"I'm happy Sigrid" 

"you know what I mean" 

Y/N's P. O. V 

Fili and Kili told me how they approved of Bard. I saw Bard he walked to me looking nervous 

"would you like to join me for a walk" 

"sure" 

I put my scarf and jacket on as, did Bard. We walked outside walking on the sidewalk 

"I'd never thought I'd fall in love with such a beautiful place" I said 

"I know I left before I had my children I missed it to much"

"my boy's are very found of you" 

We turned to walk back 

"as are mine of you Tilda, Sigrid and Bian all said I should make you stay" 

I smiled I've come to love Bard's kid's as my own. We made it to the house hearing the party I looked mine and Bard's kids peaking in the window. I laughed Bard sighed we walked to the door 

"should you Bard" 

"should I what?" 

"should you make me stay" 

"I was thinking of making you stay"

"how did you plan on that" 

"perhaps beg you what am I doing! I must confess since you've been here i have been falling in love with you. I love you Y/N I'm so in love with you that I'm scared, I'm scared I might lose you but I don't care I want to be with" I kissed him he face turning red from the coldness or embarrassment

"I.. I love you too" I said

We heard the door open and saw our family  
  
"finally you've both come to your senses" Thorin said

"does this mean mom gets to stay?!" Tilda asked

"well Y/N well you stay with me"

"I don't know I mean you did ask and all I do love you and your kids"

"is this a yes"

I laughed and kissed him best Christmas of my life!


End file.
